2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sophie Kaczynsky
Sophie Kaczynski is a Polish business woman. She owns a cleaning company called Sophie's Choice. She lives in the apartment directly above Max's apartment. Background Sophie was born in Poland and likely lived there for all of her youth. When she worked at a Polish rip off of MacDonald's she fell on a hot McStick and damaged her eye which means she can't move it. She moved to America and created her cleaning buisness, Sophie's Choice. When the man in the apartment above Max and Caroline's dies, Sophie moves in and meets the girls. Physical Appearance Sophie is a tall Polish woman with straight slightly curly blonde hair and large breasts. Sophie wears elegant clothes and wild eye catching colours which Caroline meanly comments on in a fight. She reads polish vogue and gets her fashion inspiration from there. Personality Sophie is a very kind and generous woman, offering Max and Caroline jobs at her cleaning buisness shortly after meeting them and hooking them up with some cupcake jobs. Juxtaposing her kind and upbeat side, Sophie can be mean and vicious when she's offended. Although she speaks English fluently, she has a Polish accent. It is widely hinted that she is a rich person. Sophie wears very elegeant and probably expensive clothes. She also once had a bag full of'' Chanel lip gloss. She offered to treat Max and Caroline to dinner at a fancy restaraunt when she first met them. She also took them dress shopping for the gala at the end of Season 1. At the boutique, she had a roll of 100 dollar bills. She also funded Max's Homemade Cupcakes with $20,000. Sophie has various sexual encounters with Oleg. Max once said that it's like Ukraine (Oleg) trying to invade Poland (Sophie). Sophie and Oleg have had sex at the Williamsburg Diner several times and on every smooth surface of Sophie's apartment. Sophie's Choice Sophie's Choice is a cleaning business the may have only female employees. Caroline and Max once mistook it for a prostitution business. Her company seems to be doing well since she comes across as rich. Sophie sends some of her girls to various houses to do general cleaning. Sophie's Choice does a very good job as one of its customers referred one of his friends to it after he divorces his wife. In season 2, Sophie's choice hasn't been mentioned that much as it did the previous season, which probably implies that buisness is slowing down. Trivia *She loves rhinestones, and her favourite store is called Rhinestoned. *She quit smoking at age 12. *She smokes electric cigarettes. *She is fond of sausage. *She uses a Polish dating website where it is discovered she prefers to date gay men. *She carries a model of her dream house in her purse. *She was married. *She misses summers in Minsk and smoking in hospitals. *She reads Polish ''Vogue. (And the Pearl Necklace) *They canceled Christmas in her village. Category:Major Characters Category:Female Characters Category:2012 Category:2013